This invention relates to an article of furniture which is capable of being opened to a size much larger than that which is presented when in its closed position.
Space is increasingly a premium in many urban areas, and especially in apartments. With the ever diminishing small apartment sizes, multiple purpose furniture is finding increasing demand.
Frequently, urban apartment dwellers need to have large dining tables for dinner parties, but such tables cannot be maintained in open positions, because of space limitations. As a consequence, many unique unusual and original arrangements are created by such apartment dwellers to produce dining tables without their being permanently opened.
Such prior art attempts to provide this type of expandable table include unwieldy complex and difficult mechanisms and apparatus. Further, frequently these devices require disassembly and storage of the parts in closets or other out of the way places. Other arrangements have been proposed in which tables are hingedly connected to walls, so that they may fold down when not in use to conserve space. Such an arrangement limits the seating area around the table, since one side is substantially attached to the wall.
An object of this invention is to provide a unique and improved expandable article of furniture which can open to a dining table yet be stored in a small compact and efficient form.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an article of furniture which serves a multiplicity of purposes, such as a side table when in a closed position and a dining table when in an open position.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an article of furniture which may be easily utilized, simple to manufacture, and susceptible of being sold at relatively reasonable costs.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such an article of furniture in which the expandable members are hingedly connected together so that no part is separated from the main body, and easy opening and closing is achieved without separating elements therefrom.
Other objects and advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.